Chibi Gogglehead
by SmallBasilisk28
Summary: Young Naruto's life was normal until one day while walking home from running errands he takes a wrong turn. Chased by a Champion but saved by two Rookies, he finds true friends that will change his world. Follow him as he hides from a strange government agency and keeping secrets from his parents read on as Naruto tries to be the best Tamer possible.
1. Chapter 1

_**{words - 2533}**_

_**{SmallBasilisk28 here! -waves at the screen- My newest story means another disclaimer! I don't own Digimon or Naruto but I really, really, wish I did!}**_

_**{"Happy Saint Patrick's Day!" From SmallBasilisk28.}**_

_**{Challenge by mellra.} {Beta Reader mellra.}**_

**_{Warnings, updates are random.}_**

"English"

_"Rolling Upper!"_

**'Thoughts'**

_**-Other-**_

Chapter 1

The bell at the entrance of Matsuki Bakery chimed as Yoshie walked out of the kitchen. "Welcome how can I help you?" She asked looking around with a pleasant smile, even though there was no one at the counter.

"Yep. I was looking for Takato-nii and picking up some bread for Kaa-san." A child's voice chirped happily. Leaning over the counter with a small smile, the woman saw the spiky blond hair and smiling face of Naruto Namikaze, the eight year old her son babysits sometimes for some extra money. He was wearing an orange hoody with a leaf symbol on the front, long blue shorts and around his neck was a silver whistle that her son gave him for emergencies. His blue eyes glinted with mischief and the whisker marks on his face were stretched out with his smile.

"Sorry Naru-chan, but Takato's not here right now. You'll have to prank him later when he's watching you." Yoshie told him, covering her mouth to hide a laugh.

"Awww, I had a really funny prank ready." Naruto pouted, shoving the joy buzzer and rubber spider back into his pockets. "Can I still get some bread please?" He asked tilting his head sideways, still upset he couldn't prank his nii-san.

"Sure, your parents working late again?" Yoshie asked getting his regular order ready.

"Yep, they're solving crimes and catching all the bad guys in Shinjuku," Naruto replied while standing on his toes watching her work gathering everything he needed. He knew his parents had important jobs, being high-ranking police officers, and because of that they couldn't spend much time with him, usually getting home when he was already asleep. Little Naruto didn't mind much since they came to his school events when they could and spent their days off spending as much time as possible with him.

It was just when they were working long days like today that they either called his nii-san to see if he could watch him or he would have to spend time alone when Takato couldn't come over. He knew how to cook, clean up after himself, and also how to somewhat defend himself thanks to his parents training. They still worried leaving him alone but it helped ease them somewhat knowing he could fight back if he had to.

"Here's your order, and tell your mother I said hi," Yoshie said with a giggle at the pout he had. With a thank you he took the large bag running out the door leaving Yoshie shaking her head amused.** 'It was clear a second ago,'** she thought seeing a fog starting to gather outside the window.

42-42-564

Naruto was humming a small tune every step he took before doing a small dance as he made his way home. He turned suddenly like normal taking a short cut through the construction site not minding where he was going until his phone rang causing him to jump slightly.

"Naru-kun, are you home yet?" His mother, Kushina Namikaze, asked the second he answered his cellphone.

"Not yet kaa-san, but I picked up the bread you wanted though," He replied while ducking under a pipe that was in his path. Naruto stopped suddenly when he heard a buzzing noise behind him. He stared for a minute, looking for anything behind him, before shrugging it off and kept walking.

"Just be careful al..." The line cut off suddenly before she could finish her sentence and a louder noise was heard. "Interesting. A human child and all alone?" Naruto jumped hearing the buzzing voice speaking from somewhere in the fog.

"I-If you're trying to scare me pervy jiji it's not working!" Naruto called out nervously while scanning the fog around him for his grandfather. His cellphone was dead and he was hearing weird noises so Naruto was panicking some knowing he wasn't alone. "I mean it I'll tell granny on you if you don't stop!"

Hearing a large crash behind him, Naruto spun around with eyes wide as a giant red stag beetle with black markings on its head stepped out of the fog, staring menacingly down at the boy. Naruto quickly recognized the being as a bug type Digimon, Kuwagamon, from both his favorite TV show and the card game his nii-san had started teaching him. "You'll do so nicely human. You can help me grow stronger, you'll become my tamer." The buzzing voice of Kuwagamon said menacingly as it loomed over Naruto.

"N-No t-thank y-you mister Digimon." Naruto stuttered out nervously as he slowly stepped backwards from the threatening looking Digimon before tripping over a beam on the ground, causing him to fall on his butt. He clutched the bag of bread tighter to his chest with every step Kuwagamon took closer to him.

"Who said I was giving you a choice boy?!" Kuwagamon growled with his wings buzzing in anger. With that Naruto got up and bolted, running faster as the sounds of angry buzzing drew closer. He couldn't see where he was going because of the fog but he ran didn't stop running knowing what would happen if he was caught, ducking between metal beams and jumping over stacks of wood.

_"Trap Scissors!" _Was yelled behind him and before he could dodge out of the way he was caught in between Kuwagamon's powerful pincers.

"You'll pay for your disobedience little boy!" Kuwagamon buzzed in anger at the struggling Naruto.

With his free hand, Naruto brought the whistle too his mouth. **'Please let nii-san be right,' **Naruto prayed, remembering Takato's words on how help would always come if he blew on it. Taking a deep breath, he blew into the whistle with everything he had, hoping it would work like Takato-nii said it would. Naruto blew until he was out of breath and could feel himself panting when he was suddenly dropped towards the ground. Kuwagamon was scratching at his head trying to stop the noise until he layed his eyes on the child that hurt him wanting the human to pay for hurting him like that.

The enraged Kuwagamon brought his pincers down, ready to finish him, when two voices yelled out.

_"Gao Rush!"_

_"Claw Attack!"_

Naruto watched on as two blurs smashed into Kuwagamon knocking him through the iron beams like he was nothing. "Pick on a 'mon your own size!" A childish voice yelled as the fog started thinning out. Standing protectively in front of him was a white seal looking Digimon with purple markings running down his body, a bright orange Mohawk on top of his head sticking out in random directions between his long ears. Long, black claws adorned his hands and feet, which looked like they could punch through steel. Naruto thought he was dreaming seeing more Digimon appearing in front of him as he tried to sit up only to fall back down.

"You couldn't stop destroying things in your rampage for power could you?" The calm voice next to him said out loud drawing his attention. Beside him stood a blue, bipedal dog with a white muzzle and underbelly, and had on a red headband that matched the gloves on his hands. His feet held three sharp-looking claws and his tail was now curly and white-tipped behind him.

"Gaomon, Gomamon." Naruto called out hoping they were here to help, recognizing the two Rookie Digimon almost immediately from the card game.

"Don't worry kid, me and dog breath are here to help." Gomamon joked while ignoring his friend's eye twitch.

"Protect the kid, I've got this." Gaomon ordered while watching Kuwagamon pull itself out of the pile of metal. With a war cry he ran across the construction site landing punch after punch on Kuwagamon.

"Is he going to be okay? Kuwagamon's a Champion while the two of you are still Rookies." Naruto asked while Gomamon helped him back up.

"He's got this. Buggy might be a Champion but we've been taken them down before." Gomamon said confidently as they watched Gaomon land a spinning strike to Kuwagamon's chest.

"You're a weird human. Are all humans strange like you, because you're not freaking out seeing us?" Gomamon asked suddenly when Naruto started playing with strands of his orange hair.

"My parents are with the police, so I've seen weirder." Naruto replied with a shrug watching the fight. That, coupled with the fact that Naruto was an imaginative eight year old, helped coping with what were previously thought to be fictional beings much easier than it would for an adult.

_"Rolling Upper!" _Was yelled when Gaomon smashed into Kuwagamon's chest with a final, vicious kick. Ignoring the scream of pain as the large bug burst into hundreds of tiny flakes of data that disappeared with the fog, Gaomon walked over an amused smirk on his face as he watched the human poking his friend all over while asking questions. While considering himself the more mature of the two, Gaomon wasn't above enjoying some karmic justice on Gomamon for all the pranks he pulls.

"We came after him because he was attacking the Village of Beginnings hoping to evolve faster by absorbing the data of Fresh and In-Training Digimon." Gaomon interrupted Naruto's questioning of his partner after Naruto asked the seal-like Digimon why and how the two of them ended up in the Human World.

Turning to the bipedal dog, Naruto then said. "Like I told Gomamon, my names Naruto Namikaze. It's nice to meet you both! So what are you guys going to do know?" Naruto asked since the Digital Field Gomamon told him about was gone.

Gaomon was about to answer when a bright light filled the area around them, forcing the three of them to cover thier eyes. When the light died down, Naruto saw two strange-looking devices floating there. "Yes! I was right, we have the same partner!" Gomamon yelled happily while Gaomon looked happy with a small smile on his face seeing his own Digivice floating there.

"Looks like were partners from now on Naruto." Gaomon said watching the blond child in front of him grabbing both of the Digivice's from the air.

The one in his left hand was mainly white in color with purple patterns matching Gomamon covering it. There was a slot on its side which indicated something could be slid through it and a bright orange strap that could be clipped to a person's clothes.

The one in his right hand was blue with some white near the bottom and three red strips near the top. Like the other it had a slot and a bright orange strap.

Naruto grabbed Gomamon and started spinning him around while cheering as Gaomon watched on amused at their actions. "Yes! I got a Digimon partners like off the show!" Naruto yelled ecstatically while hugging Gomamon so tight he was tapping out on his back.

"If you don't let him down it'll be one partner." Gaomon corrected with a small ghost of a smirk almost laughing when Gomamon greedily took breaths of air while shooting him a look as their new tamer set him down with a sheepish look.

42-42-564

It took Naruto a few minutes after that to hurry back to his home, knowing if he didn't call his mother soon she'd have the entire police force out looking for him. His parents had money to burn but always saved it for rainy days or emergencies, so they didn't live in a mansion or anything but a modest apartment in a decent part of town. The living room had a comfy couch, two recliners, a coffee table, and a flat screen mounted on the wall. The kitchen was his mother's pride and joy with every cooking utensil ever made since she enjoyed cooking for them on her days off. It had three bedrooms, one for him with the bathroom opposite his room, the master bedroom for his parents, and the guest room for whenever his grandparents stopped by.

"Really kaa-san I'm fine, the phone just went out for some reason." Naruto explained, ignoring the loud banging of pots in the background.

"That was just Tora sneaking in through the window again." Naruto told her when she asked about the noise, knowing the devil cat always found a way into someone's home when she got hungry.

"Love you too kaa-san, be careful." Naruto finished before hanging up. Looking behind him Naruto saw Gomamon going through the cabinets in the kitchen.

"I'm hungry Naruto~!" Gomamon whined slightly, playing it up for laughs.

"You can have some of the bread, kaa-san usually buys more by the end of the week," Naruto laughed seeing Gomamon was playing around.

While Gomamon was munching on some of the bread Naruto bought, Gaomon was looking through all the fighting DVDs his father collected.

The blond tamer spent a few hours up talking with them about the Digital World and other Digimon. Naruto enjoyed talking with them and was excited about everything that happened today. Sure, he had a few friends at school but nobody that he could really talk to or could make the trip in order to visit him.

"My parents are always off around eleven so you guys have to hide in my room before they get home." He said with a yawn while getting ready for bed.

"Don't worry about it, we'll be hidden by the time your parents show up," Gaomon assured him watching the young tamer rubbing his eyes.

Naruto just nodded before walking into his room with another yawn. His room had a small bed with orange covers. The walls were decorated with the drawings he did with his nii-san along with a large stack of paper on his desk. Next to the stack of papers was an orange laptop his parents bought him and in the corner near his closet was a bag filled with the pranking supplies he buys with his allowance.

Crawling under the covers, Naruto smiled before falling asleep. The trio were both unaware and excited of what the future had in store for them.

_**1\. Author's Notes -**_

_**Takato is going too**__** be slightly more mature and somewhat better prepared when Guilmon shows up. The list below is the evolution of Naruto's partners.**_

_**Fresh, Dodomon ~ In-Training, Wanyamon ~ Rookie, Gaomon ~ Champion, Gaogamon ~ Ultimate, Machgaogamon ~ Mega, Miragegaogamon**_

_**Fresh, Pichimon ~ In-Training, Bukamon ~ Rookie, Gomamon ~ Champion, Ikkakumon ~ Ultimate, Zudomon ~ Mega, Vikemon**_

_**Re-written on 11/30/15.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**{words - 2936}**_

_**{Beta Reader mellra.}**_

Chapter 2

"Are you ready for school?" Minato asked while straightening his tie. He was getting ready for work when his son came into the living room with a silent yawn while nodding looking like he wanted to do nothing more at the moment besides going back to sleep. Glancing out the window Minato saw the thunder-storm was still going strong after raining for the last few hours and new it was going to be another busy day for them.

"Naruto, where did you get that?" Hearing his dad's voice, Naruto knew it was a question he wanted an answer to right now. Because in-between his hands was the small, blue furred, yellow eyed form of Wanyamon who had his fuzzy tail wrapped around his arm, pretending to be a stuffed animal.

"You bought him for me for my birthday, remember tou-san?" Naruto told him, ignoring the snickers coming from Bukamon hiding in his backpack. It had been over a month since he became a Tamer and after finding out both Digimon could turn into their In-Training and Champion forms easily, they decided traveling in their younger forms would draw less attention.

"Honestly Minato, you forgot what you bought for your own son's birthday," An elderly female voice joked as a blonde haired woman walked out of the kitchen with Naruto's mother close behind her. Seeing his wife and mother giving him that look Minato quickly raised his hands in surrender to avoid the beating for forgetting something again.

Naruto watched his parents from his seat after climbing up onto the stool in the kitchen. He knew they'd ask about his Digimon sooner or later and with his parents missing his birthday because of a robbery case downtown, Naruto just used his father's forgetfulness when he wasn't working to tell them the lie Gaomon thought up for them.

With Wanyamon setting in his lap Naruto watched his mother forcing his dad to stand still long enough so she could fix his tie. His father was the Chief of Police and was famous for the number of cases he was able to solve when he was a rookie officer. His mother meanwhile worked in the forensic lab, running it with such efficiency that multiple government agencies have tried poaching her to work for them.

His grandmother Tsunade Senju worked a few towns over as the lead doctor that has cured every patient she's ever had. She married his pervert of a grandfather after years of him flirting and wooing her using every trick he had. His perverted grandfather was always traveling around looking for inspiration for the books his mother banned from the house.

"Sweetie remember to be careful coming home after school." Kushina spoke, catching his attention when she picked up his bowl of cereal. She knew Takato would walk him to school today and they'd spend time after at his parents' bakery for a few hours, but she still worried over every little thing that could go wrong.

"I'll be fine kaa-san, I've got Wanyamon with me!" Naruto chirped with a toothy smile holding his 'stuffed animal' up for her to get a better look at. Kushina just smiled while ruffling her son's hair before placing the dishes in the dishwasher. It was a few more minutes later and Naruto was just putting on his raincoat when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Naruto called out, running towards the door before either of his parents could get up. After standing on his toes to look through the peephole he smiled opening the door wide to greet his nii-san, only to get poked in the forehead by two fingers.

"Nii-san don't do that~!" Naruto whined with a blush, rubbing his forehead while Takato chuckled at his reaction. Standing in the now open door was his older brother figure Takato Matsuki, shaking his head to try and dry his hair slightly.

"Sorry otouto, not going to happen anytime soon." Takato said leaving his dark red umbrella outside so he wouldn't get the floor soaked. Bending down on one knee Takato helped fix Naruto's raincoat while Kushina walked over to great him.

"Morning Mrs. Namikaze." Takato greeted with a small blush on his cheeks after seeing the camera flash go off. He was still getting used to her antics even after babysitting for over a year now, knowing Mrs. Namikaze wanted to capture every cute moment she could with the camera that was always in her purse.

{A1} After putting her camera away she pulled out 3,500 yen "Let me pay you before you leave Takato." She said forcing him to take the extra money when he saw how much it was. Before he could even try to give it back Naruto grabbed his hand dragging him out the door with a loud goodbye.

{A2} Once they were down on the ground floor Takato opened the umbrella walking towards Yodobashi Elementary School. He looked over to see Naruto humming the theme song off of the Digimon television show and holding a stuffed Digimon in his right hand while his left hand was holding onto Takato's free hand. While they were walking he thought back to the dream he had last night and the dark-red Digivice resting in his pocket. The ginger haired girl and her Renamon had him wishing Guilmon was real, not just a dream he thought up.

"And Suzie keeps calling me her prince, knight, whatever…what does that mean nii-san?" Naruto asked, drawing his attention.

"It means she has a crush on my little otouto." Takato teased watching Naruto's face heat up. He wasn't any better when it came to his crush but being on the other end was just as fun too.

"Nii-san~!" Naruto yelled embarrassed when he heard his partners muffled snickering.

"Fine, I'll stop. So did you finish drawing the Fresh and In-Training forms of Guilmon?" Takato asked having let Naruto work on those two forms so he could practice his drawing skills on something simple. It took the older boy forever when he first started watching over Naruto to get him to sit still, and it was only after watching him sketching in his pad did he find something that would keep the blonde in one place for more than a minute.

All earlier embarrassment was gone, replaced with excitement as Naruto happily replied "I only got the Fresh form done not the In-Training but I'm really proud of it." Spotting the drop off point, Naruto ran under the covering before placing Wanyamon in his backpack and pulling out his sketch pad, bouncing on the balls of his feet he was waiting for Takato to catch up.

"See look~." He said with a happy tune, showing the drawing to his nii-san the second he was under the covering with him. Taking the sketch pad that was handed to him, Takato saw the drawings of a small reddish ball with bat-like wings on the side of his head.

"I call him Jyarimon while the attacks I though up for him are Bubbles and Heated Bubbles." Naruto said growing slightly nervous fiddling with his raincoat the longer his nii-san took looked over his drawings.

"It's really good Naruto, see your drawings are getting better the more you practice." Takato praised him getting Naruto too smile brightly.

Naruto took his sketch pad back and was about to give his nii-san a hug goodbye when he got poked in the forehead again. "I'll pick you up after school otouto." Takato laughed running towards the other side of the school were his classroom was.

"Nii-san~!"

42-42-564

"Please stop by Matsuki Bakery!" Takato and Naruto cheered while holding up flyers. It was after school and they were dressed in aprons with the bakery's logo on the front while handing out flyers a few blocks away from the bakery. Gaomon and Gomamon, after Digivolving, snuck out the back looking for any stray Digimon around town after Naruto told them he was helping Takato out today.

"He looks so cute, like a little baker."

"Are they related? I heard the bakery's run by a family?"

"Look at those whisker marks, he's like a little kitten!"

Naruto was blushing beet red listening to all the older women calling him cute. "I'm a fox, not some stupid cat," Naruto pouted, drawing kawaiis from the women that saw him.

Takato was having trouble holding back his laughter when a group of older girls started rubbing Naruto's cheeks to see if his otouto purred. "He does purr!" One of the girls squealed, drawing more attention to them with a small crowd growing. Taking pity on the younger blonde, Takato grabbed his hand before turning to the crowd of girls. "I'm sorry but we have to get home soon, my otouto needs to finish his homework."

With that he ran off with Naruto before the girls could do anything more. After a quick stop to pick up some ice cream they were walking back to the bakery, killing some time before he had to get Naruto home. "Your parents are going to kill me if I keep getting you sweets." Takato groaned while glancing over at the smaller boy taking a bite out of his sea-salt ice-cream.

Mrs. Namikaze would fake getting angry at him and that's about it while her husband would joke about it behind her back since he was the one who got Naruto addicted to the stuff. Takato didn't know it but they loved having him around since he was the only babysitter that wasn't found hogtied outside with neon orange hair or crying while hanging upside down from the ceiling fan. There choices were limited once word got out about him and Kushina refused to let Kakashi watch him anymore when she found him reading a little orange book when he was supposed to be watching over Naruto. That's why they were shocked when Takato answered the add in the paper his father showed him one day looking to earn some extra money since his parents couldn't give him a large allowance. They expected the same thing when they came home from their date night with Takato a stuttering mess curled up in a ball like all the others and Naruto watching T.V. only to find him asleep in his bed with Takato drawing in his sketch pad at their kitchen table. He was a blessing and they weren't going to let him go anytime soon.

Giving his older brother figure the kicked puppy look he had his lower lip trembling when he said "You wouldn't give me ice-cream anymore."

"I'm immune, remember?" Even though he said it, Takato was looking anywhere but his left, avoiding that look at all cost. They walked in through the front door and the bell chiming as he led the way upstairs.

"Did you at least hand out all the flyers?" Takato's father yelled up the stairs as they walked by him.

"Yeah tou-san, now I gotta help Naruto with his homework!" Takato replied before closing the door to his room. After Takato closed the door he turned around and saw Naruto jumping up and down on his bed with small giggles escaping with every jump. He threw the pillow in his hands at Takato only to get tackled in response with his nii-san tickling him making him laugh louder. Naruto tried to fight back but failed, unable to stop laughing.

After letting him up, Takato had Naruto get his homework out so he could help him with some of the subjects he knew. He wasn't a genius or anything close but he knew enough to correct some mistakes. Helping Naruto with his homework took up a good hour and a half so when Takato saw the time he knew he'd have to walk him home soon.

Naruto was quick to agree until they both heard a beeping noise. Takato, thinking it was his Digivice, pulled it out of his pocket surprising Naruto who was standing near the door. "Otouto do you think you can make it home by yourself? I have to check something out," Takato asked, spotting a red compass giving him directions.

"Sure, it's only a few minutes away nii-san so I'll be fine." Naruto said while staring at the Digivice in Takato's hand. It was dark red with black marks on the sides, having the same slot and a silver strap that his has.

With that Takato lead him outside were he started running off towards the northern part of town. Naruto was about to follow after him when his own Digivice went off showing a Digimon was nearby. "Gaomon, can you follow him please since he doesn't have his partner yet?" Naruto asked his partners who appeared near him after Takato ran off.

"Great, you get the fight while I'm stuck spying on the older brother." Gaomon mumbled since Gomamon took on the last two Digimon that appeared already.

"That's fifteen to twelve dog breath!" Gomamon joked knowing it got under Gaomon's skin that he was falling behind in there contest. Shooting Gomamon an annoyed look he jumped up towards the rooftops, hurrying to catch up with Takato.

"Come on Gomamon, I've got to get home soon before kaa-san calls to check in." Naruto urged, picking him off of the ground as they ran towards the park. It only took them a few minutes to find the fog covering the area around the pond. As Naruto got closer he used his free hand to slide down the orange tinted goggles with silver rimming over his eyes.

"Let's go Gomamon!" Naruto cheered, tossing his partner into the air. Pulling out a card from his pocket, he swiped it just as the Digimon shot out of the water towards Gomamon while spinning in the air. _"Digi-modify, Digivolution: Activate!" _He called out.

_"Gomamon Digivolve to... Ikkakumon."_

A bright light surrounded Gomamon as they both crashed into the water, his Champion form giving him the weight to force his opponent back underwater. After a few minutes, Naruto was nervously looking through his cards when a reddish shrimp was sent flying out of the water. Holding up his Digivice he looked over all the data showing up.

"Ebidramon, Champion Level: Has a fierce personality along with her hard shell and big claws. Attacks are Twin Scissors and Lobster Step."

_"Harpoon Torpedo!" _Was yelled by the rough voice belonging to his partner as his horns shoot out of the water, hitting their target. Bursting out of the water was his partner's Champion form, looking like a cross between a walrus and a polar bear with thick white fur.

_"Twin Scissors!"_

_"Digi-modify, Rock Armor: Activate!" _Naruto shouted sliding the card seconds before the attack hit. Seeing his partner grunt in pain had him feeling guilty no matter how many times both of his Digimon told them it wasn't his fault.

_"Digi-modify, Greymon's Nova Blast: Activate!"_ Sliding one of the few cards in his hand Naruto watched as the ball of flames shot out of Ikkakumon's mouth, slamming into Ebidramon who screamed before bursting into data.

After turning back into Gomamon he raised his paws to his mouth cheering. "And the crowd goes wild as he shows off his awesome power. I'm the greatest, the top dog, good job me!"

"Yeah, yeah. Forget about your adorable Tamer over here swiping cards for you." Naruto joked while picking the still cheering Gomamon up. They walked off heading home missing an older Tamer and her Renamon by mere seconds.

42-42-564

"Wait, what!?" Gomamon whispered quietly until Gaomon covered his mouth. Nudging his head over they both heard Naruto give a small snore before rolling over hugging his pillow.

"You heard me, the Digimon created by Naruto's nii-san has a piece of the Digital Hazard like I do." Gaomon replied with a cold voice knowing what that power could accomplish if misused. Seeing his friend's look the puppy Digimon elaborated more, "I've never seen, felt the presence of, or even heard about anybody matching him until he appeared today in the construction site, but if he loses control I'll end him myself before he turns feral." Walking out of the room he prayed to the Sovereigns it wouldn't come to blows with his Tamer's older brother.

_**Author's Notes -**_

_**One thing: NARUTO IS EIGHT YEARS OLD, that means no pairings or harems and whoever was asking for lemons. No, just no.**_

_**The Biomerge is a long way off but I already have it planned out some. Naruto might be the first to have Champions but he'll be the last to reach Ultimate.**_

_**A1. I'm using a currency converter app to help me with amounts of money. It should be around 30.00 dollars so tell me if I'm wrong.**_

_**A2. I don't know how the schools work in Japan so I'm basing what I know off of my own knowledge. If I'm wrong about that please let me know.**_

_**Re-written on 11/30/15.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_{words - 2893}_**

**_{SmallBasilisk28 here! -waves up at the screen- My newest story means another disclaimer! I don't own Digimon or Naruto but I really, really, wish I did! I own nothing except the OC things I think up!}_**

**_{Beta Reader mellra.}_**

Chapter 3

**'Another one's coming through, get in gear Renamon or we'll miss all the fun.' **The red-headed girl thought before slipping the sunglasses over her eyes as she ran into the fog.

"Renamo- " She was cut off giving her commands by a vortex of wind smashing into the Goblimon who burst into data before he could even react.

Standing there as the data floated around him stood Gaomon in his Champion form Gaogamon. Gaogamon was larger and built on four legs instead of two like his Rookie form. His front paws were dressed in red glove like covers, and his fluffy tail curled up to his body. Around his neck was a fluffy white mane that had two red arm like attachments growing from it. His head was more dog like with his yellow eyes narrowed and teeth snarled.

Hearing light snores, Rika looked closer spotting a little blond kid still in his soccer themed pajamas and a Gabumon beanie sleeping on the Digimon's back. Her eyes were twitching seeing the blond kid using an actual Gomamon as a pillow. She was about to order Renamon to fight them when Gaogamon turned finally noticing their presence and looked them both over, sizing them up to see if they were a threat, then dismissing them as nothing to worry about.

"You're a decade too early to try and fight us red." Gomamon called out from the Champion's back with a huge grin on his face watching the girl's eye twitch before the blond squeezed him tighter causing the Digimon to squawk.

"Not the way I would have worded it Gomamon but he's right little Tamer you can't stand against us." Gaogamon added before running off towards the tree line and leaving a fuming red head standing there alone.

The data from Goblimon was gone making tonight a bust. "I don't care if he's a little kid Renamon, next time we run into him you'll crush both of his Digimon failure isn't an option." The red-headed Tamer snapped angry that a bunch of codes and numbers would talk down at her.

"Of course Rika." Even though she was confident in her response, staring down Gaogamon not even a few seconds ago sent a chill down her back.

Over with Naruto who was still fast asleep making adorable snoring sounds while Gaogamon was running down the back alleys towards his apartment. They didn't want to bring Naruto out this late but he was stubborn even when tired refusing to let them go as he was worried one of them might get hurt if he wasn't there. Even though they tried explaining it multiple times they could take it he still tried keeping them in his room.

Gomamon was still snickering too himself that not even ten minutes after they left he was already fast asleep drooling on Gaogamon's back.

"Laugh it up, we'll see how funny it is when you try teaching Naruto how to swim again." Gaogamon growled out annoyed with his friends constant snickering. Glancing sideways he smirked at his friend's pale face, glad Gomamon still remembered the last time Naruto tried swimming and almost drowned him with all of his thrashing.

"Digivolve too Ramenmon." Naruto mumbled happily in his sleep burying his face in Gaogamon's mane.

42-42-564

"No way, my nii-san's better!" Naruto argued as the teacher tried separating him and Suzie from their silly argument. The other students were ignoring it since they compared their older brothers for the last couple of hours trying to figure out which one was better than the other. The poor teacher just sighed frustrated, regretting the day she ever thought of asking them to write about the person they admire the most.

"Henry lets my play with his Terriermon." Suzie said sending a cold chill down the back of the tortured bunny.

"Takato's teaching me how to draw." He was smiling after that thinking he won.

"I get to use his computer and he plays pretty princess with me." It wasn't technically a lie since Henry just didn't know when she was using his computer.

"Well my nii-san gets me sea-salt ice-cream." Naruto shot back pouting that he was losing. He wanted to tell her they had Digimon and she didn't but the television show and comics said to keep it a secret until someone found out in the middle chapters.

They were currently outside at the moment in the middle of P.E. with neither of them noticing an embarrassed Takato on the other side of the field with his class.

"There arguing about you again chumley."Kazu said grinning spotting his friends look.

"Leave him alone, I think it's kinda cute that he thinks of you as his older brother." Jeri added causing Takato to blush slightly when she smiled at him.

"Y-yea he's kinda gotten attached since I started teaching him how to draw things." Takato stammered a little fighting down a tired yawn. Everything was hectic last night with finding out Guilmon actually came to life and trying to find a place to hide him. Takato was originally planning on smuggling him into his room until he remembered the shed in the park he found when playing ninja with Naruto. He'd have to keep Naruto away from there but it was a better hiding spot then his bedroom.

He was so focused on Jeri that he failed to notice Gaomon and Gomamon tackling a cardboard box and dragging it off into an empty walkway.

42-42-564

"Come on Guilmon you have to stay hidden or they'll take you away from me." Takato begged almost to the point of pulling his hair out. Guilmon was like dealing with a Digimon version of Naruto only hungrier so Takato figured if he left enough bread he'd stay in one spot. He just didn't count on Guilmon getting bored and wandering off to find him.

That's why he was shocked when he went to put the broom up only to find Guilmon sleeping in the closet next to a cardboard box.

"I'm sorry Takatomon." Guilmon's ears flattened against his head remembering the two Digimon that kept him hidden on the roof until after school.

"It's okay buddy, let's just get you back before anybody can see you." He had just finished speaking when a kick came out of nowhere slamming Guilmon up against the chain link fence, denting it.

"What a lousy fighter, but a fights a fight." Takato looked on as the red-headed girl he dreamt about stepped out from behind a tree. **'Great, could this day get any worse?!'** He wasn't going to say anything about the dream thanks to the multiple pranks played on him by Naruto. If there was one thing he picked up from his otouto, it was that stupid things you say out loud could be used against you.

"Renamon walk all over him." She was getting tired of goggle head glaring at her and wanted to get this over with.

_"Diamond Storm!" _Takato yelled out Guilmon's name as a cloud of razor-sharp shards rained down on his Digimon.

He was starting to get worried about his partner until a shout of _"Pyro Sphere!"_ was heard and a blast of red fire shot out from the dust cloud blasting the tree Renamon was on too pieces.

Renamon was so surprised at the damage done to the tree that there was nothing she could do when her opponent came running out of the dust cloud tackling her out of the air. She bit back the cry of pain feeling his teeth biting down on her arm.

As they wrestled on the ground, none of them noticed the figure of Gaomon watching from the very top of a nearby tree. He was far enough away that you couldn't spot him unless looking while down below Naruto was playing with a Rookie Digimon they found called Calumon. It was hard keeping Naruto away from the fight but with Gomamon and Calumon's help they were keeping him busy.

"Show me Guilmon, show me you're not a mistake that needs to be deleted." Gaomon muttered under his breath watching him fight off Renamon even after her Tamer used a card to boost her power.

**'Hmm, another Tamer goes to Naruto's school.'** He had a smile on his face watching Takato finally get Guilmon under control using what Naruto calls his big brother voice. "A Terriermon, and his human partner looks familiar." Gaomon muttered watching the red-head walk off and Naruto's big brother talking with the blue haired Tamer.

42-42-564

"Henry, your better than Naruto's big brother aren't you?" Suzie asked coming into his room. She was thinking about this all day after arguing with Naruto and wanted to make sure her nii-san was better.

"Suzie I don't even know who Naruto or his big brother is so I don't know if I'm better than him." Henry told her turning away from his computer screen while sneaking a glance at Terriermon who was pretending to be a stuffed Digimon on his bed.

"Well Naruto's my prince like from the story book kaa-san reads me and Takato's his big brother. So you're better than Takato-san right?" **'So that's the name of the boy at school she keeps telling kaa-san about' **Henry thought looking down at his little sister. She was looking up at him with big doe eyes watering when he was about to say no.

"Yea I'm the better nii-san." He sighed defeated watching her eyes light up as she ran out of his room.

"Thanks for buying me ice-cream tomorrow." She chirped happily leaving Henry too blink looking shocked staring at the door.

"I just got played didn't I?" Henry asked no one in particular. Hearing his partner laughing he looked over to see him rolling around on his bed using his long ears to muffle his laughs.

"Moumantai Henry, moumantai."

42-42-564

"Promise you won't be mad nii-san." Takato could barely hear him as he runs his hands through Naruto's hair subconsciously. Naruto was planning on telling him his secret since his nii-san was a Tamer but was worried he might be angry for keeping it from him after finding out about Guilmon and not telling him.

It was around seven and Takato was spending the night at Naruto's house to watch him since Naruto's parents were pulling a double shift and weren't able to get home until tomorrow afternoon.

They were watching some cartoons with Takato setting at the end of the couch while Naruto was stomach down, his small arms wrapped around his nii-san's waist.

"As long as I don't wake up with you trying to dye my hair blond again I promise I won't get mad." Takato promised giving him a quick one armed hug. He wasn't used to dealing with Naruto when he was upset but Takato knew whatever it was couldn't be that bad. Besides it would take something big to get under his skin when Naruto picked him over his own father as the person he admires the most for his report.

"Pinky promise?" Naruto asked glancing up at him.

"Sure, pinky promise." Takato smiled interlocking there little fingers, getting Naruto to smile before he ran off too his room to get what he was looking for.

He waited a few more minutes before spotting Naruto peeking his head out of the hallway looking at him. "Remember, you said you wouldn't get mad." With that Naruto walks out holding Gomamon in his hands and Gaomon following behind him causing Takato to choke because his drink went down the wrong pipe.

"N-no I-I'm not mad, just surprised." Takato rushes out when he sees Naruto's eyes watering. "So you're a Tamer too?" He was still surprised Naruto had Digimon and was starting to get worried thinking about what would happen if he ran into Rika.

"Yep I've been trying my best for a while!" Naruto chirped while looking relieved that he wasn't mad at him.

"Yea you should have seen us fighting those Numemon~." Gomamon sang while wiping his paw in front of his face trying to blow away an imaginary smell.

Takato spots a blush crawling up Naruto's face from his neck as he whispers. "Please don't remind me."

"What? About your mother bathing you repeatedly thinking you slept in a dumpster." Gaomon joked with a small smirk on his face. It was funny when Naruto tripped during the fight falling into the slime they left behind.

"So that's what that smell was." Takato said letting Naruto climb into his lap.

"It's not funny, kaa-san gave me nine baths trying to get rid of the smell!" He pouted with a blush on his face hearing his nii-san and partners laughing at him. "Keep laughing and I won't tell you how to use your Digivice."

"Sorry, sorry I'll stop for now so my oh so smart otouto can teach his foolish nii-san." Takato said burying his head in Naruto's hair so he wouldn't hear his muffled laughter.

"You're still laughing, aren't you nii-san?" Naruto whinnied but was smiling as he pulled out the few cards he owned.

42-42-564

"Go nii-san!" Naruto cheered from his spot watching Takato and Guilmon fighting the BlackAgumon that appeared out of the fog. He had spent twenty minutes trying his best to explain how the cards worked and everything but he was still only eight so most of what he knew wasn't that accurate. That's why when the Digivice went off and Takato left to handle it thinking he was asleep Naruto snuck out following him with his partners.

_"Rock Breaker!" _Guilmon brought his claws down only for BlackAgumon to avoid the blow, getting a scratch on his arm as they broke apart.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" Takato asked running over to were Naruto was watching them. His parents would kill him if they found even a scratch on their son.

_"Pepper Breath!"_

_"Pyro Sphere!"_

Both attacks slammed into each other forcing Takato to push Naruto behind him so he wouldn't get hurt. "I wanted to cheer you on and see Guilmon fighting." Naruto told him glancing around Takato to see Guilmon slamming into a still dazed BlackAgumon.

"I would have showed you Guilmon tomorrow Naruto, you need to get home we have school in the morning." Takato said trying his best to keep both Naruto and Guilmon in his line of sight.

Hearing a scream they watched Guilmon's opponent burst into data before Naruto ran out from behind Takato, glomping Guilmon into a hug. "That was so cool, I knew you'd be super strong if nii-san created you! Did you know I'm trying to draw your baby forms, does nii-san talk about me our Jeri, what's your favorite kind of food Gomamon likes fish and Gaomon won't admit it but I think he likes burgers?" Naruto was asking a dozen questions to a confused Guilmon who was looking towards Takato for help.

"This is Naruto, remember I told you about him a few hours ago." Takato pulled Naruto off of Guilmon letting his partner finally stand up.

"So you're Narutomon. Do you Digivolve into Takatomon?" Guilmon asked looking back and forth between the pair remembering Takato telling him about his little brother.

"No it doesn't work like that." Takato tried explaining only too sweat-drop seeing the stars in Naruto's eyes as he stared off into space mumbling too himself about a card and his cool big brother.

**'I think I created a monster.'** Takato thought taking Naruto's hand to get him moving as they started walking back towards Guilmon's shed.

**_Author's Notes -_**

**_Please don't send reviews just asking me to update. I'm trying to get it done as fast as I can but I have other stories to work on._**

**_I can't write chibi speak so if they sound too smart it's just the way I write. That doesn't mean they won't act like kids their age._**

**_Response -_**

**_HeartlessNobody13: It's not reincarnation as the challenge called for Naruto to be born into that world._**

**_StrikeExia and others: I don't count chibi crushes as a pairing but Suzie will see Naruto as the prince from her story books. That doesn't mean they won't argue over things like kids their age do._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**{words - 3170}**_

_**{Beta Reader mellra.}**_

Chapter 4

"That's weird, I wonder if it's some kind of secret government agency tracking down aliens or something." Takato thought out loud as he and Naruto made their way towards the park. He took Naruto's free hand helping him cross the street all the while looking at the taped off area where he fought Rika yesterday and the men dressed in hazmat suits searching the area.

He was worried that with the gear they had the group was looking for Guilmon but when nothing happened as they passed by with Wanyamon out in the open riding in Naruto's arms he pushed it aside. "Nope, they aren't with the police or tou-san would be complaining about them because of the extra paper work it would cause him." Naruto told him cheerfully popping the p in 'nope' before going back to eating the ice-cream. They passed a dark-blond haired man in a suit when he ran forward letting go of Takato's hand so he could grab what he saw buried in the dirt up ahead of them.

"Look nii-san look, it's one of the cards I was looking for!" Naruto told him jumping up and down with a bright smile on his face. Takato just smiled watching Naruto cheer over the card in his hand knowing he was looking for Virus Type cards. That was also when three things happened in quick succession. Firstly the man Takato wasn't paying attention to reached out towards Naruto with a strange look on his face. Secondly, seeing the man reaching for Naruto, Takato tackled him to the ground before pulling out the pepper spray Mrs. Namikaze gave him for the nights when he had to walk Naruto home and sprayed the man directly in his eyes since his glasses were knocked off. And finally Naruto was blowing on his whistle getting the police patrolling nearby to come running when they heard their boss's son yelling for help.

"Shinjuku police department, freeze!" Kakashi yelled pulling out his stun gun while his partner helped Takato up off the ground. The man was trying to say something while pulling something out of his coat pocket when Iruka pulled the trigger on his stun gun thinking the blond was trying to attack the kids again. Both of them were partners for years so when Iruka fired so did Kakashi seconds after pulling the kids behind him.

While being cuffed and read his rights the man glanced behind him slightly at the Digimon he was reaching for, only for that thing to smirk with a small grin on his face. Seeing Wanyamon smirking caused the raving man to struggle as he yelled out the 'stuffed animal' was alive. Mitsuo Yamaki would normally never rave like a mad man but he was just kicked in the shins, tackled, pepper sprayed, then shot by two stun guns. So yes he was angry struggling to get free as Iruka shoved him into the back of their squad car.

Letting his partner take the man in for questioning Kakashi turned to find Takato comforting a scared Naruto who was clinging to his shirt. It took a while but after getting statements from the kids and a group of mothers who saw the man grab for Naruto, Kakashi drove them back to Minato's home while calling both of the kid's mothers to let them know what happened. Needless to say he had to hold the phone away from his ear when both mothers exploded on their end of the phone after hearing what happened.

After both phone calls it only took a few minutes before the door was almost ripped off its hinges as Kushina and Yoshie ran in looking frantic. "My baby! Oh God thank you Takato I don't even want to think what could have happened if you weren't there to save him!" Kushina was hugging Naruto into her chest, her normal calm demeanor gone and replaced with a worried mother. When she saw Iruka finger printing the man who attacked her baby it took five nearby officers to keep her from attacking him with the closest steel chair.

"What was that man even doing grabbing a child in broad daylight?" Yoshie asked with her hands finally stopped shaking after seeing the both of them were alright. Hearing that her son fought off some perv had her nerves shot as she drove over expecting the worst in her mind. Yoshie was thanking everyone she could think of that both boys were safe promising to talk with her husband later on tonight about getting Takato something for what he did today.

"Who knows, the last thing Minato could tell me when I called was that the man didn't say anything after calming down from Takato's surprise attack." Kushina told them after searching Naruto for any kind of bruise. "From what he could piece together the man apparently has friends with connections because somebody keeps calling trying to get him released but all the files were mixed up for some reason so it might take a day or three." Both mothers shared a look knowing what Minato could get away with it just by bending a few laws. Normally Minato would never even think of bending a rule but hearing the reports from Kakashi had his blood boiling thinking the worst automatically. That's why a mister Mitsuo Yamaki would be spending some quality time getting to know Shinjuku's finest jail cell.

"Those friends of his in the hazmat gear left in a hurry when we started asking to see their permits for taping off a section of the park." Let it not be said Kushina wasn't a vengeful woman when her son's safety was in danger. She had her techs going over every inch of the area that was tapped off looking for anything she could use to toss Mitsuo in a cell and just walk away.

42-42-564

"Are you sure you're okay Naruto?" Takato asked as they were looking around the card shop. It was the day after and finally after reassuring their parents numerous times it couldn't happen again so soon they were finally allowed a little breathing room. Looking down at his cell phone however gave him pause for a moment as he thought of Mrs. Namikaze bugging it with all the bells and whistles she could use to track them then shrugged it off. She wouldn't go that far, right?

Speaking of that what happened earlier today he smiled since Mrs. Namikaze gave him a very generous advance in pay along with his mother telling him she'd cook his favourite foods for dinner to congratulate him for being so brave when he got home later. So Takato was happy even if he wasn't about to let go of Naruto's hand anytime soon incase another pervert was hanging around somewhere.

"I'm fine nii-san you saved me like you promise you would and I got more ice-cream." Naruto told him taking a small bite out of the bar. In his young mind everything was fine since Takato was there to beat up the bad guys like Matt did during season one. "But I have a question about something kaa-san said." Takato nodded willing to answer anything he wanted as he took a drink of the soda he bought from the machine outside. "She called the bad man a pervert, what does that word mean?" Only to spit out his drink all over Guilmon who was walking around pretending to be a kid wearing a costume.

Naruto watched his nii-san slamming his hand over his chest making choking sounds with his head tilted sideways confused. "A-Ask your tou-san later alright." Takato finally gasped out after catching his breath. Naruto nodded happily adjusting the Wormmon beanie Takato just bought him so it would fit his head better as they paid for a few new pack of cards at the counter.

"I've been wondering this since you told me but you said your Digimon can go back and forth between there forms with no problems right?" Getting a nod from Naruto who was bunny hopping next to him giggling happily he continued. "Well how can they do that?" Takato really wanted to know but he figured it might not work for Guilmon yet since he was still drawing his Champion form.

"That's easy, we've been doing the hard jobs for Ebonwumon helping keep the northern areas of the Digital World safe." Gaomon told him causing Takato to jump forward slightly when he finally noticed him walking behind them. Gomamon from his spot riding in Naruto's backpack, poked his head out nodding his head sagely since they were members of the three 'mon team the Sovereign put together that handled the problems for him. With them gone and their other teammate missing after he did a job in the Human World both of them knew Ebonwumon would try contacting them soon if they didn't report in. Being the oldest out of the four of the Sovereign, the turtle knew the value of having a team the others didn't know about to solve the northern areas problems.

"What does that mean and who's Ebonwumon?" Takato asked while keeping his eye on Naruto who was hopping from brick to brick with a smile on his face. He couldn't help but laugh watching Guilmon hopping after Naruto who was yelling to watch out for the cracks.

"Our former boss, that's all you need to know and compared to Guilmon we have months of experience fighting rogue Digimon with our Champion forms where as your partner still hasn't achieved his." Gaomon told him smirking at the sight of Gomamon being knocked all over the place from all the hopping. Though he kept the playful smirk on his face Gaomon kept Guilmon in his sight at all times. Since the day Guilmon showed up Gaomon has spied on the pair when he can, looking for any sign he would turn rogue. So far though nothing has happened except the small changes that happened during his fights but nothing too major to worry about.

Just then he noticed the change in Guilmon as he started growling as he sniffed the air looking around. Glancing over at both Tamers he saw them pulling there Digivices only to see Takato's screen flashing red.

"Control yourself Guilmon!" Gaomon barked out the second he looked ready to run off. That got everybody's attention as Takato ran over getting Guilmon's focus on him instead of whatever he was looking for.

"Come on buddy what's wrong?" Takato asked keeping his grip on Guilmon's shoulders. He was worried feeling Guilmon pushing him back until Gomamon pulled off a spinning flip slapping him in the back of his head.

"Someone is setting you up to walk right into a trap if Naruto didn't get the warning screen like you." Gomamon told him from his new spot on Guilmon's head.

**'Rika!'** Takato thought with narrowed eyes wondering what that girl's problem was. First she attacks him and know she's trying to ambush him because Henry forced her to retreat. That moment of thought was all Guilmon needed forcing his way past them running off towards wherever Rika was waiting. "Gomamon hold on!" Naruto yelled out watching his Digimon acting like a cowboy riding a bull.

42-42-564

Takato was never more thankful for the days spent chasing Naruto around because it paid off now when he was chasing Guilmon down. Finally as they neared the underground parking garage a few blocks away he finally tackled Guilmon from behind sending them tumbling in a mess of limbs.

"Takatomon?" Guilmon asked tilting his head slightly confused to find himself under the mass of bodies.

"You need to listen when I tell you to stop, Guilmon." Takato told him grabbing the back of Naruto's shirt when he tried going after Rika.

"Come on we can take her its three on one~!" Naruto whinnied looking up at his big brother with the puppy dog look he perfected years ago.

"No Naruto, I'm going alone and you're staying right here." Okay, so it wasn't that good sometimes.

Takato dusted himself off before walking down towards the garage with Guilmon at his side. He didn't want to fight her but now Takato was more worried about what would happen if she went after Naruto instead of him.

"Finally showed up boy, are you ready to fight this time are what?" Rika taunted with a smirk on her face.

"I didn't walk away from the last fight red." Takato told her all the while ignoring the tick mark over her eye as he pulled down his goggles. He hid his smile since he learned how to taunt with the best of them after spending time with the Namikaze family.

"Wow she really is a bit-" Takato had his hand over Naruto's mouth the second he heard him about to say the one word he picked up from hanging around Kazu. **'My one cool guy moment was ruined.'** Takato thought since he should have known Naruto wouldn't listen to him.

"I'm tired of this. Break the baby Digimon then go after the chibi gogglehead's next!" Rika ordered getting Takato to growl as he pulled out his Digivice. Seeing him reaching for a card in his pouch Rika smirked doing the same.

_"Digi-modify, Hypersonic: Activate!_

_"Digi-modify, Speed: Activate!"_

Takato was a second faster with sliding his card so it was no surprise when Guilmon slammed Renamon into the closest car. He normally wasn't somebody that went looking for fights but hearing her talking about going after his otouto, all bets were off.

_"Rock Breaker!"_ Guilmon brought his claws down only for Renamon to vanish in a burst of speed. Reappearing in the air above Guilmon she called out _'Diamond Storm'_ letting her attack hit him only to widen her eyes in shock seeing it had little effect.

Seeing her that high in the air Takato had an idea while pulling the one card he always kept with him out of his pocket. It was a rare Virus Type card that Naruto got from his grandfather but gave it to him instead wanting to help make his nii-san the Digimon King even though Takato wasn't even trying for the top spot. It was a card he kept on him at all times never showing anyone yet that he had it. But know, know if it kept his otouto safe he'd use it.

_"Digi-modify, -"_

"Beat her up nii-san!"

"What's going on in here?"

Looking over near the open door he was relieved to see Henry standing there as he kept Naruto positioned behind him.

"Oh please, don't make me laugh. You honestly think that midget of a bunny can stand up to Renamon?" Rika scoffed before staring straight into Takato's eyes. "Just wait bunny boy, when I'm done with gogglehead and his mini me, you're next."

"Do you really think the Digimon came here to fight? Just wait for a second there's a lot of this we barely understand!" Henry tried placating her but that looked like a losing battle.

"When you figure it out Socrates let me know but until then Renamon you know what I expect." Watching Renamon jumping high into the air Naruto was reaching for his own Digivice when everything went south fast. The _'Diamond Storm'_ Renamon built up was stronger than normal and she was about to unleash it when Terriermon walked right into the middle of their battle.

"Get back!"

"No Terriermon!"

The garage is bathed in a bright blinding light as the word _'Digivolution'_ appeared on the Digivice in Henry's hand. _"Terriermon Digivolve to... Gargomon!"_

Now instead of Terriermon stood his Champion form Gargomon. He now had Gatling guns for hands and wore a bandolier around his torso. Along with now wearing blue jeans he has green mask like coloring that covered most of his face and ears.

"He promised me he wouldn't do it!" Henry said out loud with his head down.

Seeing him not responding to anything as he looked around, Gomamon was already knocking Naruto to the dirt as soon as Gargomon opened fire.

Gaomon stood in front of Takato and Guilmon watching as Gargomon lost control. He wanted so badly to step away and knock the bunny out but every time he tried there was a bullet he needed to stop. Glancing back he made sure Gomamon had Naruto covered before finally spotting an opening when he knocked Renamon away.

"Guilmon help him!" Takato yelled out before throwing himself over Gomamon and Naruto. With both Digimon slamming into Gargomon he went sailing through the wall with the force of a truck slamming into him.

"N-Nii-san?" Naruto was holding Takato's shirt in a tight grip, trembling slightly seeing the small trickle of blood running down his big brothers cheek.

"Its fine otouto, nothing a band aid can't fix." Takato told him with a smile. "Your safe and that's all that matters."

**_Author's Notes -_**

**_I don't like Mitsuo Yamaki, simple as that. It just gets to me the way he acts in the beginning of the show. Look it up yourself but Hypnos was kept a secret from the public because of the legal issues they had. And just like the local cops have no clue what their government's agents do, Minato and the people who work under him won't know about Hypnos._**

**_I picked Ebonwumon because he is the oldest out of the four Sovereign if the data I read is right. Being the oldest he would see the wisdom of having a team the others don't know about, especially Zhuqiaomon._**

**_You can't tell me Rika didn't do something because after his Digivice flashed red, Guilmon ran right towards her._**

**_Response -_**

**_suntan140: The only thing I can tell you without giving much away is that both are involved but they don't fuse with each other into one form._**

**_swordsmanwielder: Yes, that's why on chapter one I put the evolution they were going to follow. I don't want to give him too much power since he already has two Digimon so their forms are limited slightly._**

**_foxchick1: This is an apology for not posting it on the third like I promised. You already know I was sick but you still deserve an apology for having to wait. I hope you still enjoy my story and will keep reading more._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**{words - 2925}**_

_**{SmallBasilisk28 here! -Watching the sun rise- My newest story means another disclaimer! I don't own Digimon or Naruto but I really, really, wish I did! I own nothing except the OC things I think up!}**_

_**{Beta Reader mellra.}**_

Chapter 5

"I'm fine otouto, really I'm fine." Takato told the worried eight year old that kept trying to put more and more Band-Aids on the cut he got when Gargomon went berserk. They were setting under a tree near Guilmon's shed while Henry stood leaning against a tree watching the Digimon in the open field nearby.

"Bu-but you got hurt and you need another Band-Aid because that's what makes them feel better! Kaa-san said so." Naruto told him with his blue eyes getting teary as his lip started trembling hearing his nii-san didn't want another Band-Aid. **'Don't look, don't look.' **Takato repeated in his mind trying to look away but couldn't when Naruto pulled out his teary eyes as he held out the little neon orange Band-Aid in his hand.

"Fine, one more but that's it." Takato said crumbling again at his otouto's look as he took the neon orange Band-Aid putting it on his cheek with the twelve others Naruto already gave him. **'He really does have me wrapped around his little finger just like Kazu said.' **Takato thought watching Naruto cheer slightly before wrapping him in a hug.

"Look Takatomon, Narutomon, I can walk on my hands!" Guilmon called out cheerfully walking towards them on his claws as Gomamon sat on top of his feet cheering him on. Both Digimon fell into a tangled mess when Guilmon tripped causing Takato to stand up as Naruto scrambled to climb onto his back. **'Then again, is that really such a bad thing?' **Takato smiled feeling his otouto giggling happily as his little hands tightened slightly around his neck.

"It's easier when you cheat~." Gargomon called out standing on his hands as he leaned against a tree. "Can I stop now, it's starting to hurt my neck?" He looked over towards Henry when he asked his question hoping he'd say yes.

"Not yet." Henry answered pushing himself off the tree as he walked forward. "I can't take you home as Gargomon now can I, my parents would have a heart attack if they saw you."

"Can't either of you help, you were telling me earlier that you have months of experience going between your Digivolutions?" Takato asked Gaomon who stood with his eyes closed and arms crossed meditating nearby.

"Yes, this is easy and a common problem some Rookies have." Walking towards Henry he took the Digivice from the peace keeper's hand, pressing a few buttons before handing it back to the slightly confused Tamer. "Now give it a try again while concentrating on the image of Terriermon." In a flash of light he Dedigivolved from Gargomon back into his Rookie form Terriermon.

"See Henry, nothing to wor-" Terriermon got caught off guard when Naruto appeared at his side scooping the poor Rookie up into his arms hugging him tight. "Wait, whaaaa?" He suddenly melted into a puddle of goo feeling the eight year old fingers rubbing the spot right behind his ears with his right hand.

"You're so cute and fluffy just like Gomamon!" Naruto cheered while nuzzling his head into Terriermon's fur as Takato looked away knowing his otouto has something planned if the gleam in his eye is anything to go by. "Your Suzie's nii-san right mister blue haired-san?" He asked with a bright toothy smile and wide hopeful eyes as he looked up at the older boy.

"Yes, though my names Henry not mister blue hair. She talks about you to our mother telling kaa-san about her prince charming." Henry had a slight blush as he tried looking away not used to seeing someone as cute as his little sister. As he did Henry never saw Gomamon's paw muffling his laughter or the small smirk Gaomon had as they watched their Tamer work his magic to get more ice-cream.

"Then you could get me some sea-salt ice-cream right, just a little bit Henry-nii?" Takato could see Henry crumbling under Naruto's gaze knowing that trick since it was used on him repeatedly when he first started watching him. Add the little blond eight year old calling him big brother with that smile while holding Terriermon like a stuffed bunny and you give Naruto all the power he needs to control them.

"S-Sure if you only want a little bit but it'll have to be tomorrow." Suddenly Henry found Terriermon back in his arms as Naruto grabbed Takato's hand running off waving over his shoulder with a loud goodbye.

"Wait, what just happened here?" The only answer he got was Terriermon laughing since it happened to him again in less than a week. The scene shifts over to find Naruto running ahead of Takato holding Gomamon in his arms while Gaomon stayed out of sight near the trees.

"Do you have to trick everybody you meet into getting you sweets?" Takato asked with a smile watching Naruto squeeze his partner tighter not noticing his face turning blue. He could count the number of his friends Naruto tricked from Kazu and Kenta to the lady running the card shop. Jeri was a different story because she encouraged him whenever she could, even giving Naruto a pair of fox ears to wear one time getting them a large discount.

"What are you talking about nii-san?" Naruto asked tilting his head sideways confused. Shaking his head Takato just laughed taking his hand so they could hurry home.

42-42-564

Later on that night as everyone slept peacefully, Rika and Renamon made their way towards Naruto's home wanting to deal with the kid first thinking him the weakest out of the four Tamers.

"Rika we should turn back, I sense something wrong with this." Renamon tried warning her Tamer only to get ignored as Rika scoffed.

"Please, like the Gogglehead's mini-me could even pose a challenge against me." Suddenly Renamon appeared in front of her deflecting the soccer ball that shattered the bench next to them when it slammed into it.

"Renamon, Rookie Level: Always calm, cool, and collected your species always practice enough so you don't lose your composure in any situation. Known attacks reported are Diamond Storm, Kohenkyo, and Power Paw." The voice of Gaomon could be heard along with every step he made walking down the stairs.

"Leave this area child!" Gaomon growled standing at the foot of the stairs with his arms crossed. His eyes were closed but his stance showed that Gaomon already knew they were coming and was prepared to delete her if she wanted to fight the child sleeping upstairs so badly.

"Bring it on mutt, Renamon walk all over him that'll get the kid and his other Digimon to come out." Pulling out her Digivice, Rika was about to slide a card when Gaomon appeared in front of Renamon backhanding her into the nearby wall with enough force to cause an cracks from the impact.

"If you insist on drawing my Tamer out for combat then you'll fall today." Gaomon smirked as he used his piece of the Digital Hazard to get access to one of the cards Naruto already scanned before when first learning how to work his Digivice. _"Digi-modify, LadyDevimon's Evil Wing: Activate!" _Countless bats flew from his outstretched arms at the same time as Rika scanned two cards to power Renamon up.

_"Digi-modify, Speed: Activate! Digi-modify, Hyper Chip: Activate!"_

Renamon used _'Diamond Storm'_ trying to shoot down the dozens of bats that just kept coming before vanishing with a burst of speed thinking she had Gaomon pinned down. His grin shifts slightly and Rika sees the Digimon smiling letting her know he saw Renamon coming as he shifts the weight on his left foot.

Gaomon may not be able to see her movements with the speed Renamon is moving at but he knows how her type fights. _"Rolling Upper!" _Pivoting on his left foot he slammed his right into her chest enjoying the look on Renamon's face as she skid backwards gasped for air.

"Get up this instant Renamon, you better not lose to the brat's mutt!" Rika yelled watching her Digimon get back to her feet on shaky legs while scanning another card.

_"Digi-modify, Snimon's Twin Sickles: Activate!"_

_"Digi-modify, Alias: Activate!"_

Two crescent beams shot out from her arms at the same time two Gaomon's bumped gloves before vanishing in a burst of speed. **'Fast!' **Was the only thought Renamon could get out seeing one appearing under her nailing the bottom of her jaw with a vicious uppercut.

Forcing her eyes open despite the pain Renamon came face to face with her imminent death as the second Gaomon came descending down his fist glowing brightly. "May the Sovereigns show you mercy in the next li-"

"Gaomon, where are you I can't sleep?" The tired voice of Naruto called from the second floor railing which interrupted Gaomon deleting Renamon as the clone vanished into data, returning to the original. Walking over towards the stairs Gaomon turned slightly glancing back at Rika when Renamon hit the ground in excruciating pain.

"You'll live for tonight only because my Tamer needs me so don't come back. Like I said before you're a decade too early to fight either of us." Walking back upstairs towards the apartment he ignored the red-head throwing a tantrum over losing in favor of getting Naruto back to bed.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto asked rubbing his eyes with his right hand while yawning cutely like any eight year old could. Standing on the steps wearing his pajamas with a sleeping Gomamon in his left arm Naruto tiredly let Gaomon take his right hand guiding him back towards the apartment before anybody noticed them.

"Nothing's wrong Naruto, I was just out for a walk." Yawning again Naruto nodded not noticing the look Gaomon shot towards the railing when he saw Rika berating Renamon for losing. **'She's nothing but a spoiled brat.'**

Walking back inside Gaomon led his Tamer back towards his room smiling slightly hearing Naruto arguing he wasn't tired in between yawns.

"G'night." Naruto mumbled towards Gaomon who was setting on the floor with his back leaning against the wall near the window. With another yawn Naruto crawled back under his covers resting his head on the still sleeping Gomamon as he drifted back off to sleep.

42-42-564

The next day Naruto and Suzie could be found laughing as they ran through the park followed by Kushina, who had a day off, volunteering to watch the kids for the day. Shadowing them were Gaomon and Gomamon who were showing Guilmon how to walk around without getting spotted by humans or cameras.

**'Why in the world did Henry buy them all the ice-cream before he left?' **Kushina thought trying to come up with a reason why he'd do something like that but just pushed it aside as Henry being a nice big brother figure like Takato.

"Look kaa-san it's a man doing magic tricks!" Shaking her head with a smile Kushina watched her son grabbing Suzie's hand, dragging towards the growing crowd to watch the man wearing a tattered purple cloak and pointed hat with a skull design on the front perform his act. Tapping the staff in his hands against a table filled with ripped paper the crowd watched dozens of doves appear in a puff of smoke before flying away. While the crowd clapped and cheered the magician looked towards the trees where the three Digimon were hiding, his smile hidden by the hat's shadow.

"Thank you, thank you, now for my next trick." The magician pulled his hat off as he scanned the crowd. Tapping the side of the pointed hat the crowd watched as the doves flew into the opening vanishing from sight while his eyes landing on Naruto and Suzie sharing a bar of ice-cream. Seeing the two Digivice's near the children had the magician laughing quietly knowing he found them in the first city he tried.

Over in the trees watching them Gaomon narrowed his eyes seeing the Digimon performing tricks that close to his Tamer. "Who's that?" Guilmon asked sniffing the air smelling another Digimon nearby.

"Wizardmon, Champion Level: Although he has a personality that likes playing a few practical jokes, he also has another shyer side he tries to never show his uncovered face. Attacks range from Electro Squall to Blink Breeze." Gomamon listed off what they knew about him to the confused dino.

"Ohhh, okay. What's he doing here?" Guilmon asked again tilting his head sideways confused. Gomamon just laughed before jumping on top of Guilmon's head for a free ride while Gaomon shook his head muttering something under his breath neither of them could hear. Opening his mouth he was about to answer the Rookies question when the three of them paused sensing a Digital Field opening nearby.

"You two go deal with it while I watch over Naruto." Gaomon ordered never taking his eyes off the Wizardmon who'd look their way ever once in a while with a small smile. Hearing those two running off towards the field's location he jumped up higher into the trees for a better spot to watch things.

42-42-564

"Get down!" Takato yelled tackling Henry out-of-the-way narrowly missing the blast shot at them. They'd been dodging the berserk Digimon for a while now and were slowly running out of places to hide since Henry didn't want Terriermon to fight for some reason. Takato really wished Guilmon was with him right now but Gaomon and Gomamon were showing him a few tricks so he could stay hidden.

"Quit running and fight me!" The large Digimon yelled throwing another steel beam in a random direction letting Takato scan who they were running from. "Gorillamon, Champion Level: He's a power house of a Digimon with the arm and leg strength to crush anything underfoot no matter how hard it is. He found his aesthetic in 'Hit and Away'. Attacks are Power Lifting and Energy Cannon."

"Why aren't you fighting him?" Takato asked as they tried sneaking around him while Henry yelled for Terriermon to quit fighting against Gorillamon. "I mean Gaomon did mention that if they get turned into data here they start over in the Village of Beginnings unless you absorb the data."

"I just don't want Terriermon to get hurt." Henry replied fingering the green Digivice with silver stripes on the side that rested in his pocket. Hearing a pained yell of rage they watched Gorillamon covering his burnt eyes with his left hand while firing wildly with the cannon on his right arm.

"Die, die, die you little nuisance!" Gorillamon growled ignoring the construction site falling apart around him to focused on ending the annoying Rookie.** 'They did say they've been at this longer when they talked about the Village of Beginnings and that they did this all the time when one of them went wild.' **Henry thought until the sound of Terriermon in pain snapped him out of his thoughts.

"No Terriermon!" His body had already moved sliding a random card before Henry even realized what he was doing.

_"Digi-modify, Radiant Fate: Activate!"_

_"Pyro Sphere!" _The ball of fire slammed into Gorillamon knocking him off-balance giving Terriermon the chance to get up when Guilmon ran down the ramp towards the fight with Gomamon riding on his head.

"Terriermon, time for some resistance!" Henry told his partner sliding the card Suzie gave him. _"Digi-modify, Training Grips: Activate!" _The training weights appeared on Terriermon but it wasn't there for long when he tossed them at Gorillamon, binding him with the weight.

Henry forced himself to watch the three Rookies finished Gorillamon off only speaking when Terriermon moved to absorb the data floating around them. **'I hope they're right and you get a second chance.'** Henry thought watching the data vanish with the fog.

_**Author's Notes -**_

_**Gaomon being able to get access to the cards Naruto already has scanned using his piece of Digital Hazard is one of the reasons I gave it to him. Another is it helps when future fights come up where both him and Gomamon are fighting and the last one I'm keeping a secret.**_

_**Sorry it took so long I rewrote this chapter three times trying to make my fight scenes longer and this one was the best so far. My Beta Reader mellra gave me some good advice that really helped but my fights are still too short for my liking.**_

_**Response -**_

_**uzukaze: Did you mean Calumon if not I don't have a clue who you're talking about sorry. If's its just a misspell then ignore the first part because you'll be seeing more of him around the Namikaze house soon.**_

_**?: Yes I have a little side adventure planned out for Naruto.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**{words - 3490}**_

_**{Beta Reader mellra.}**_

Chapter 6

"Fate leads the willing and drags along the unwilling. Wouldn't you agree Gaomon, Gomamon?" Wizardmon said with a small smile on his hidden face while watching the children gathering over near the soccer field down below them. The Champion knew they'd find him soon enough if he stayed around the school where all the human children gathered.

"Depends on who fate feels like dragging into fix it's mess, really." Gaomon replied walking forward to stand beside Wizardmon, his eyes zeroing in on Naruto and Suzie mixed in with their class as they tried getting a look at the strange graffiti all over the soccer field. "What are you doing here Wizardmon? You'd never leave Ebonwumon's side for longer than a day if you could help it, so why are you in the Human World?"

"Ebonwumon was starting to get worried when you two didn't report in and I didn't feel up to losing another student, so when he was looking for somebody to check up on you I volunteered." The Champion explained with a sad look in his eyes that was only there for a few seconds when he glanced back at them. "Zhuqiaomon's been too quiet lately and we think he's up to something big since the Twelve Heavenly Generals aren't responding to any messages we've sent them." Gaomon's eyes gained a hard edge to them at the thought of any of the twelve Digimon turning against Ebonwumon while Gomamon's smile dropped at the prospect of fighting some of his former friends. Vikaralamon, Kumbhiramon, and Vajramon trained alongside them growing up and to hear they might have turned on Ebonwumon after everything he did for them hurt the seal like Digimon.

"We've even tried sending messengers to Azulongmon, but the dragon won't respond to anything so Ebonwumon is going on their arguments to form a plan. He thinks Zhuqiaomon is after the Light of Digivolution or something just as powerful to give him the edge over the other Sovereign but with both of them playing their little secret war there's little we can do but wait right now."

"Is he recalling us for war?" Gomamon asked trying not to sound too fearful at everything his old teacher just said. Sure, he had no problem dealing with a wild Digimon every once in a while that wanted to start trouble, but if two of the Sovereigns were in the middle of a secret war… Shaking his head, Gomamon didn't even want to begin thinking about what something like that could cause to the Digital World if war really did break out between the eastern and southern areas.

"No, nothing like that thankfully." Wizardmon replied causing the seal like Digimon to release the breath he was holding. "They haven't done anything big yet to warrant anything like that but Ebonwumon has been meeting with Baihumon to decide what they can do if it does come to blows between the two." There was a pause where the three of them just watched everything going on below them only to be broken by their teacher's sigh. Gomamon glanced over at Wizardmon. He looked tired almost defeated at the very thought of losing anymore of his students to fighting and they both knew it was killing the aged Digimon knowing that some of the In-Trainings he raised might be involved in another areas not so secret war. "For now though I was ordered to make sure the two of you were still alive and then start searching the Human World for whatever Zhuqiaomon is hell-bent on finding so badly he'd send his troops here instead of having them nearby in case fighting did break out."

"What do you need us to do?" Gaomon asked, a scowl on his face after hearing everything Wizardmon reported to them.** 'Traitors!' **Rage clouded his thoughts at the very thought of trash like that working against them leaving only the knowledge Naruto needed him from storming back to the Digital World to end their lives.

"Nothing for now. I don't even know what I'm looking for since Ebonwumon and Baihumon know either one of them could have altered whatever it is they're fighting over. For now though just keep doing what you normally do while your Tamer is at school but keep your eyes open for anything strange by our standards at least." Wizardmon told them still watching the younger children playing down below while the teachers watched them from a nearby bench. "So are you happy with a human that young being your Tamer?"

"Yeah Naruto's the best Tamer out there!" "He has a lot to learn but there's plenty of potential there to work with." Both of his students said at the same time causing the Champion to smile happy for the both of them after everything that happened to their team in the past.

"The girl Suzie Wong he always hangs out with during school could be a perfect Tamer if partnered with the right Digimon from what I've seen. She has a lot of skill with the card game the children play even though I don't think her nii-san's noticed yet and we've seen her beat Naruto every three out of five games they play." Wizardmon spotted her chasing Naruto around the field and chuckled when Suzie kissed his cheek getting the blond to scream about cooties while acting like he was dying. She was a cute little girl to the aged Champion with her lightly tanned skin, dark purple hair pulled to the sides in two small pigtails, and dark purple eyes. The dark yellow coat with buttons running up its center and pockets on the side were open letting him spot the deck of cards she had poorly hidden. That along with the dark purple shorts, white socks and yellow shoes with white laces and soles she had on had him chuckling as he watched them play around without a care in the world.

"What about the three older kids that have partners and the Impmon we ran into a few times?" Gomamon spoke up, gaining Wizardmon's attention since he didn't know about any of that yet.

"Takato Matsuki is Naruto's self-proclaimed big brother figure and is easy to adapt compared to the others. His partner is Guilmon, a Digimon I've never heard about before he showed up and somehow has a piece of the Digital Hazard inside of him." Wizardmon eyes went wide in alarm after hearing that bit of news as Gaomon sighed but kept going. "I've been keeping an eye on him whenever I can spare the time and he acts more like an In-Training Digimon than a Rookie, getting curious about every little thing that catches his attention."

"Henry Wong is a pacifist who tries avoiding fights unless he has no other choice while his partner Terriermon is laid back and relaxed about everything." The puppy Digimon smirked letting Gomamon take over where he left off. "The few times we've been able to hang out were fun but thanks to Henry avoiding most fights he isn't able to deal with all the power that comes after Digivolving.

"We don't know that much about Rika and her partner Renamon other than she's angry at the world for some reason. Other than that she treats us like we're not even sentient beings who can feel pain and orders Renamon to absorb the data of every Mon they beat." Gomamon finished, frowning at the knowledge that not all of them were looking for fights since they've even come across a few Digimon who stumbled through a Digital Field on accident.

"What about the Impmon you mentioned?" Wizardmon asked as he processed the fact there were at least four Tamers living around town and two more with potential.

"That, that's complicated."

{Flashback}

"Is that what I think it is?" Gaomon sounded out in disbelief drawing his partner's attention to the pair of kids in the nearby window. They were sitting together under a pillow fort drawing on a bunch of construction paper and even Gomamon looked alarmed at the object around the girl's neck. The girl had lightly tanned skin, brown eyes, and shoulder-length brown hair tied up with ribbons into a pigtails. She was wearing a pink shirt with long sleeves under a wine-colored dress, and yellow socks that could be seen under a pair of pink sneakers with white soles. The purple Digivice that first drew their attention hung around her neck by its white strap but looked damaged with a small crack running across the screen.

Her twin brother looked the same as her with light skin, brown eyes but his brown spiky hair was cut shorter. He was wearing a light blue shirt with long sleeves under a dark blue jumpsuit with pockets on each side stuffed with crayons, and green socks that could be seen under a pair of green sneakers with white soles.

"They're even younger than Naruto!" Gomamon blurted out, shocked at the pair of twins that looked around four maybe five if they were lucky played in their room unaware of the Digimon watching them.

_"Bada Boom!" _A blast of fire engulfed the roof they were standing on forcing the pair to jump back as an Impmon of all things jumped down from his hiding spot. The Digimon was a small humanoid imp like creature with a tail and large pointed ears. He wears a pair of red gloves and a matching red bandanna and right now looked ready for a fight of the scowl on his face was any indication

"This is my part of Shinjuku! I thought you idiots would have learned that by now but I guess there's always some Digimon that thinks he can take my turf!" Impmon growled out even as they recalled the Digimon's information. **'Impmon, Rookie Level: Is an Evil Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological imp. It has an appearance like a demon's child. It loves pranks, so it enjoys seeing the embarrassed appearances of its opponents.'**

"We aren't looking for a fight with you." Gomamon said trying to defuse the situation while Gaomon noticed the way their opponent placed himself between them and the building the children were in.

"Yeah like I'll fall for that load of crap!" With a war cry he charged, gloved fist coated in fire only for Gaomon to meet him half way. Both Rookies tearing apart the roof they were on with nothing but brute force behind their blows

_"Machine Gun Kick!" _Impmon yelled out, his feet striking out faster with each kick.

_"Gao Rush!" _While Gaomon moved like a boxer weaving in-between the blows that were shattering concrete, countering each kick with his own equally powerful punches.

Each and every attack they traded were rapid at speeds most Rookies couldn't keep up with and only getting faster the longer the fight dragged on. It was like the fights Gaomon saw on T.V. but with Digimon taking the humans places as the trained boxer went up against a determined kickboxer that refused to back down. Even Gomamon was starting to pick up the way Impmon moved as he tried to direct the fight away from the building the twins were living in while trying his best to avoid drawing any unnecessary attention to them by sticking to only physical combat.

_"Double Backhand!" _With a spinning strike he finally managed to land a direct hit on the elusive Rookie, slamming him into the nearby air condition unit almost ripping the machine out of the ground from the force he put behind it. "Stay down! If I wanted it you'd be dead already!" Gaomon barked out slightly impressed with Impmon for winding him even slightly.

"Y-you'll have to kill me then before I let that greedy brat anywhere near my ki- territory!" Impmon grits out through the pain using a bit of fire to blow away the metal around him. _"Pillars of Fire." _A wall of fire appeared behind him blocking the pair from going any further. Impmon locked gazes with Gaomon letting the pair see the resolve burning in the Rookie's eyes. "Y-you'll have t-to k-kill me first!"

With ice covering his left hand and fire covering the right Impmon took a staggering step forward before gaining his balance and rushing Gaomon again. They were trained for the purpose of taking on the lower level Ultimate Digimon in their base forms and yet Impmon didn't back down even when his left arm fell limp after receiving a vicious blow to the shoulder. His fires still burned, shining brighter than the sun to match his resolve as he continued to stand up no matter how many times Gaomon knocked him down. Over and over again even when repeatedly beaten and bruised Impmon forced his body to move refusing to let them get past him

_"Wild Echo!" _The blast of air from his cry echoed across the rooftop slamming into the dazed Digimon. When Impmon moved to stand up again cradling his now limp arm there was only silence as he took a step forward still looking ready to fight to the bitter end only for the Digimon to crash to his knees as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

{Flashback End}

The puppy dog Digimon looked away ashamed and angry unable to meets his teacher's gaze. "Gomamon stayed behind to look after him after he passed out from his injuries and was able to find out the reason for Impmon's open hostility to us. He thought we were Rika's Digimon after seeing how strong we were and hearing rumors about all the other Mon's that were getting picked off before they even had a chance to return to Digital World." His teeth clenched at the thought of being that brat's Digimon and the very thought they would harm another Mon that wanted to go home left a bad taste in his mouth. "Impmon thought we were going to attack those kids since Rika went out of her way to target Takato twice just so she could delete his Digimon."

"Impmon's really strong though if he could keep up with Gaomon for as long as he did." Gomamon added since he knew the most about the Rookie in question. "He won't tell me what happened between him and those kids he watches over, but they've got to be his Tamers judging by the way Impmon keeps a three block radius around their home clear of all Digimon. The best part though is that he's like us and refuses to absorb the data from the Digimon he defeats. I asked him about it once and Impmon said he wasn't about to rely on some cheap power boost or anyone's help to keep his 'territory' safe from the wild Digimon that wanted to try their luck." The Rookie was a prankster like him and Naruto once you got to know Impmon better but neither of them needed to know that little fact just yet.

"Hmmm." Wizardmon hummed turning back to watch the children playing. "I know of only a handful of few reasons why a Digivice would wind-up broken like that but if he's staying around the area to watch over them from a distance then that means there's a chance to repair the damage before it gets any worse."

**'And hopefully we won't need to drag young children into a war between two Sovereigns if I can help it.'**

42-42-564

It was midnight when the figure of Impmon could be found staring at the twin children from across the nearby roof with a look of guilt clearly visible on his face. His eyes zeroed in on the girl's bandaged hand making the guilt eating away at him grow larger knowing he was the one who hurt the pair even if Impmon didn't mean to.** 'Stupid. I'm such an idiot**.' The Rookie thought with a scowl as he watched the pair of twins sleeping. It had been a few months since he arrived yet to the Rookie it felt like another lifetime. **'It's amazing I was lucky enough to even find a Tamer let alone two and what do I do? I go and scare them thinking they'd act like In-Training Digimon do when you needed them to stop fighting.'**

Everything was his fault. He should have known baby humans were different from baby Digimon. He should have known they couldn't handle even the smallest amount of fire even if it was only meant to stop their fighting. He should have let some other Digimon take his place then maybe the pair of twins would have a real partner instead of a screw up like him who could never do anything right.

Spotting Mako's teddybear fall off the boy's bed Impmon moved to stand only to wince in pain from all the injuries that still weren't healed completely. **'He'll have another nightmare if his bear isn't nearby to keep him safe.' **Jumping down to the window Impmon hesitated for a second before sliding it open as quietly as possibly so he could slip inside. "Ai, Mako?" The Digimon called out his voice barely above a whisper as he limped over to where the bear was on the floor nearby.

**'Sovereigns what am I doing?'** Placing the bear within arm's reach of Mako, Impmon's heart was split in two. On one hand he wanted them to wake up and hit him, hate him even for scaring them the way he did. The other part however was still clinging to the small hope that they'd forgive him and hopefully give the Rookie a second chance at being the perfect partner.

But he wouldn't do that to them. They deserved so much better than a prankster like him that would only drag them down and he'd give it to the pair. He'd gain the power to stand on his own two feet without anyone's help and show both worlds that Impmon was the strongest Digimon there ever was. Then and only then would he return to beg them for another chance but until tha day he'd stand guard over the pair of twin Tamers that were once his and trash any Digimon stupid enough to even get near their home.

Limping back over towards the window Impmon passed by Ai's bed when her hand shot out grabbing his gloved hand. "Don't go." The young Tamer muttered in her sleep making Impmon feel like he was just hit by a hammer with just those two words. They were still asleep thankfully otherwise he'd be bolting for the window injuries or not.

"I'm sorry." Carefully prying his hand free Impmon hurried to the window never noticing the teary eyes of Mako watching him leave while holding the beat in his arms.

_**Author's Notes -**_

_**I'm sorry about the wait to everyone that sent me a message asking about the latest update.**_

_**There isn't that much to tell this chapter but Wizardmon is like their retired teacher/sensei that got pulled in for one last job. He's powerful but old and is facing the possibility some of his students might have turned traitor.**_

_**Impmon is something I have planned since like I said in my notes on chapter 5 Naruto will have his own little adventure with the chibi crew. It won't happen right away but when things start shifting to the Digital World the four of them will get their very own adventure while Takato is pulling his hair out trying to find the group of chibis. He is still Impmon though so the prank loving stubborn side is still there but so is pride to where he wants to gain strength without any help and guilt for scaring the twins.**_

_**Response - (Thanks for your reviews.)**_

_**drago123: I wasn't planning on it but it might happen in the future. But the only other person I might bring in would be a chibi Hinata.**_

_**dog sama: Yea I had plans for Calumon to be hanging around Naruto and the other chibis for a few chapters. I also had a few funny ideas on older women finding him cute and wanting to hear him purr.**_


End file.
